


He’s in the ‘Bathroom’

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [66]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, boring meetings, prompt, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was really bored in this meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s in the ‘Bathroom’

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: a long meeting at SHIELD/ with the Avengers has Clint bored and Phil is across from him. He's terrible and since everyone is all into the meeting and talking he slips under the table without anyone noticing, someone saying he went to the bathroom (Bruce did) and he blows Coulson, slowly and teasingly whim Coulson has to keep quiet and occasionally form a coherent sentence

Clint had never been in a more boring meeting. 

Like, seriously.

The most he got out of it was in the first 5 minutes. Steve told him the best vantage point, Clint argued, Steve agreed with Clint, and boom - done.

But that was 3 fucking hours ago.

Clint have been doing way more interesting and worthy things with his time, like rubbing his skin with a piece of glass. 

But, since it was a mandatory meeting with the Avengers, Fury, and their liaison (Phil) - Clint couldn’t sneak out. 

Looking around slowly, Clint took in the whole team. Everyone seemed interested in what Fury and Steve were saying (hell, even Natasha was - which was rare. usually she zones out like Clint.

_You know Barton, if you slid under this table.. No one would notice._

_If you slid under this table and went over to Phil on the other side of the table, no one would notice.  
_

_If you slid under this table and blew Phil, if Phil kept his mouth shut, no one would notice._

_Hell yeah, I’m gonna go blow Phil._

Yawning, Clint made sure no one was watching him before he slid down under the table and crawled over to Phil. 

 

~

Phil noticed Clint disappearing under the  table the second it happened (yes he was acutely aware of Clint at all times, sue him for being in love with his boyfriend).

However, Phil just thought it was a way to escape the boardroom (which Phil admitted Clint hadn’t needed to be in since the first five minutes, over 2 and a half hours ago), when he felt the zipper of his pants being pulled down.

_Oh fuck Clint, you little shit.  
_

Moving his hand down from on top of the table, Phil pressed it against Clint’s head to tangle his fingers in the other man’s hair. 

 

~

Clint felt Phil’s hand curl into his hair and smiled wickedly as he eased Phil’s cock out of his underwear. 

Luckily, this was not the first time Clint had blown Phil under a table or desk, so they both knew how to keep things quiet.

Licking his hand, Clint wrapped it around Phil’s cock, and slowing began to pump up and down - making sure Phil was nice and hard before he began to blow him. 

It was always a pleasure for Clint to get Phil hard. He liked the feeling of Phil’s flesh under his hand growing and firming, awaiting the pleasures that Clint was undeniably going to give him. 

_You’re gonna get the ride of your life today babe._

 

~

Phil almost let out a moan when he felt Clint’s hot mouth covering his stiff member, sliding down to the base of his cock slow enough to drive Phil bonkers. 

Luckily, Phil was used to this.Ever since he and Clint had gotten together, Clint had had several naughty fantasies about them fucking in Phil’s office. 

Blowing Phil under his desk was one of them (and the most frequent as well).

If the SHIELD agents knew what was happening during some of their meetings, Phil was sure Clint would be barred from Phil’s office for weeks. 

“Coulson!”

Phil gripped tighter to Clint’s hair as the younger man started to flick his tongue against Phil’s slit (something bound to make Phil loose his shit). 

“Yessir?” Phil asked as calmly as he could.

“What do you think of the mission parameters”

Phil hummed for a moment, “I think they’re....” Phil paused for a moment as Clint started to suck harder at Phil’s cock. “Solid”

Fury raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Good. We’re all in agreement.... Where in the hell is Barton?”

“Pretty sure he went to the bathroom” Bruce said distractedly as he started down at the mission files. 

Fury snorted, “And by  bathroom we all know he isn’t coming back”

The team laughed, and Phil joined in softly (but mostly to stop himself from moaning as Clint began to speed up his bobs). 

 

~

Clint could feel the tightening in Phil’s cock, and began to slow down. He didn’t want Phil to come just yet, in fact he didn’t want him to come until everyone had left the meeting.

It was torture for Phil to being teased for that long, but it was an absolute pleasure for Clint.

Completely removing his mouth from Phil’s cock, Clint went back to giving Phil just a slow, leisurely, hand-job.

 

~

_Oh god, Clint is gonna kill me, he’s waiting for the meeting to be over.  
_

Phil felt like sobbing. 

To be built up and then brought back down over and over again was torture, plain and simple. 

It was torture he happened to enjoy, but that’s besides the point. 

“Agent Agent?”

Phil  looked over at Tony and raised an eyebrow. 

Tony smirked, “Knew you weren’t paying attention”

Phil hummed (in lieu of yet another groan), “May I remind you Stark. I have a taser?”

Tony blanched and turned away.

Phil smirked as his hand spasmed in Clint’s hair as his mouth resettled over Phil’s cock.

 

~

Clint could tell the meeting was winding down, and couldn’t be happier. 

Speeding up the frequency of his head bobs, Clint was aiming to be able to push Phil over the edge of ecstasy right as the last person left.

“Alright. Dismissed everyone” Clint heard Fury say.

_Score.  
_

Clint started to suck hard as he used both his mouth and hands to bring Phil to an orgasm, the sounds of feet leaving the room in the background of his attention. 

 

~

Phil groaned in relief as the last person (Natasha, smirking) swept from the room.

Pushing back his chair just slightly, Phil looked down at Clint and moaned. 

“Fuck Clint, you’re driving me nuts”

Clint just grinned around Phil’s cock and went faster, causing Phil to moan louder. 

Phil then continued to moan until, finally, he came with a shout.

 

~

Clint swallowed every last drop of Phil’s come before licking Phil’s cock and crawling out from underneath the table.

“You gotta stop doing that Clint, I don’t know how much more I can take” Phil said breathlessly as he clumsily rearranged his pants.

Clint just smirked, “You love it and you know it”

“Oh I know I love it, I just can’t take it at work for much longer. You drive me crazy babe”

Clint laughed and helped Phil stand up (proud of the fact that his blowjobs could make Phil weak in the knees). “The feeling is mutual”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
